Lira
| }} Amihan is a Lira (known as Mila or Milagros in the mortal world) is a major character in the Philippine television series Encantadia which was aired in GMA Network. Lira is played by Filipina actress and StarStruck Season One Ultimate Female Survivor Jennylyn Mercado. Lira is the only daughter and sole heiress apparent to Amihan, who became Queen of Lireo and his father was King Ybrahim of Sapiro. She was hailed by her grandmother former queen Minea as Encantadia's luntiae or savior. She was crowned Queen of Lireo and instantaneously abdicated the throne in favor of a peaceful life in the mortal realm. She is also the mother of Cassandra. 2005-2006 Series Profile Lira was born through a collective dream by her biological parents, Amihan and Ybrahim. Danaya, her aunt, blessed Lira with extraordinary powers and protection against Pirena while her aunt Alena blessed her with a beautiful voice. Sang'gre Lira is a member of royal houses of two kingdoms, being the sole daughter of Amihan of Lireo and the first-born of Ybrahim of Sapiro, not to mention the only one to experience a natural growth. Her other Diwata relations include her ash'tes (aunts) Pirena, Alena and Danaya; ila (grandmother) Minea; and half-cousin Mira. Her Sapirian royal lineage descends from Raquim, Armeo and Meno. She is the half-sister of Kahlil, Armea and Arman, all of whom were fathered by Ybrahim. Lira is the biological mother of Cassandra, who was made from her own flesh and Cassiopeia's blood. Her mortal family includes her foster parents, and her husband Anthony. Lira has never meet Armea yet in this entire saga. Instead, her daughter Cassandra is able to meet Armea while in the human world. Personality Lira is a mischievous personality. When Encantadia becomes her new home, Lira's behavior does not seem to fit to the culture of Encantadia. She sometimes speaks Taglish, which puzzled many Encantandians because they barely understand it. The culture in Encantadia is ancient and Lira, although an Encantadian herself, was raised in the modern human world. Only her mother Amihan, who had lived in the human world during her childhood, understands her modern speech and her post-20th century teen behavior. Appearance and Outfits *Lira has a shoulder length silky hair. *Lira was seen with many casual outfits when she was in the world of mortals. She often wears a plain shirt and a long skirt. *She started wearing a light blue dress and and a white apron upon working as a maid at Anthony's household. *Upon returning to Encantadia Lira wore a dark purple long sleeveless gown. With olive leaves adorned in her hair. *In her warrior form, Lira wears a combination between both Amihan and Pirena's warrior outfit. She wears a gold and white armor midriff with a golden chain on her waist, purple warrior short skirt with a gold loincloth at the front of her skirt and a white wing design in each side of her skirt and gold and white warrior boots. She also wears a matching purple and white armor gloves, a blue necklace on her neck and a gold circlet on her head with a blue gem in the center. Powers, Abilities and Weaponry Powers *'Teleportation' - commonly seen among the Sang'gres of Encantadia. *'Flight' - like her mother, Amihan, she also uses the wind to levitate herself *'Wind Powers' - Being the daughter of the elemental goddess of wind, she has the same powers like her mother. She uses the wind to fence off opponents. She can also control the weather with the powers of wind. *'Voice' -When Lira was still in Amihan's womb, Alena blessed her to have a very beautiful voice like her own. But the power of the voices of Lira and Alena are very different. Whereas Lira's voice is used for calming others, Alena's is more powerful because she can hypnotize, kill, make anyone love her, and calm everyone. This is due to biosonar, an ability possessed by sea creatures. *'Fire Protection'- She also has an innate protection against fire which Danaya blessed her with to protect her from Pirena. Weapons *'Arkrey' - the long sword of Amihan's father, Raquim, but later replaced by the Avatar. *'Avatar' - the golden sword forged by Cassiopeia. Story Encantadia Pirena knows that Lira is a hindrance to her plans. She tried to kill Lira but failed because of Danaya's blessing. Instead, she replaces Lira with her own child, Mira, and sends Lira to the human world. Lira is a man named Dado that names her Milagros (or "miracle" in English) because when their house was caught in a fire, Lira is found unharmed. Lira grows up into a pretty young woman. While Dado is buying chocolates, Muyak wants to make Milagros by playing with Lira on the train track. Muyak is moving to an oncoming train and Lira is asking her to stop and followed her. Dado sees Milagros alone on the track and the train is coming her way. Dado goes onto the track and runs towards her daughter. Suddenly Dado trips and falls down on the track to hurt his legs. Milagros could not hear her father calling for help as the noise of the train silenced his shout. At the same time, her step-mother is walking by the track and sees that her husband is trapped and Milagros is playing on the train track. Muyak moves away from the track and Milagros does the same. Sadly, her father is still stuck and is killed by the train. Milagros’ step mother sees the incident and blames Milagros for the death of his husband. His wife sees that incident and blames Lira for his husband death. Since then it has been a harsh life for Mila. Milagros step mother found that someone is looking for a maid and so she asks Milagros to be the maid. Milagros has no idea that it is Anthony's house. The treatment she received in Anthony's household wasn't different from how her stepmother treated her. Milagros at last realizes that Anthony was the boy from her childhood. She is so happy and Yolanda asks her why. Milagros tells her the story of how she met Anthony. At the meantime, Marge overhears the whole conversation and stole her fairy tale book. It seemed as if the past was repeated when Lira like her mother who was unaware that Encantadia existed found her way back to Encantadia. Danaya came into the mortal world and soon learns of her existence. Finding what she was saying hard to believe, she took everything Danaya said to her as a joke until one day, when Marge arrived at Anthony’s house and Milagros accused her for stealing the book. Milagros starts to hit Marge with her hand and Marge grabs both Milagros’ hand and then suddenly wind gushes out of Milagros and pushed Marge away. Remembering that when she was young a girl bullied her and when she became angry a hurricane was unleashed into the girl sending her spinning in mid-air and at the same day. Because of the manipulation of Marge, Mila was driven out of the house. With nowhere to go to, she was wandering around streets. For days Mila suffered from hunger and thirst and because of fatigue she fainted. Anthony saw Mila lying on the road. He brings her to his car and Mila regain her consciousness. Anthony apologize for his actions to Mila and put the butterfly clip on her hand. He told her that he already knows everything, about the lies that Marge have told him. Anothny noticed that Mila seems to be looking for somebody. Milagros tells Anthony about Muyak, the fairy that she knows from her childhood. She says that Muyak seems to be around when she falls down from the bridge. Pirena came to kill her but failed. Lira started searching for Danaya knowing that she has the answers to all of this but during her search she encountered Hagorn instead. Hagorn managed to kill Lira and Danaya did all what she can to save Lira. After getting the cure, Lira was saved from death. She came along with Danaya back to Encantadia to be reunited with her mother, Amihan but Pirena managed to deceive her by shape shifting into Amihan. A dove (which turned out to be a gabay diwa) visited her one day and told her about the conspiracy going on. She finds out that she has been tricked by placing an object unto the fake Amihan's back while hugging her. It was confirmed that Pirena was tricking her when sees the object she placed at Amihan's back is also in Pirena's back. Lira managed to escape Pirena's clutches and reunite with Danaya in the forest. Lira reunification with her mother was a confusing one as two Amihans appeared. Danaya ended the confusion by telling the two Amihans that the real Amihan is the Amihan that could show the Brilyante ng Hangin. After fighting with Pirena, Lira was finally reunited with Amihan. Lira travelled to Devas where she fought Arde again. When she managed to reach the land of the dead, some guards prohibited her from coming inside; they even drawn swords against her. Luckily, she was saved by her ilo Raquim. During her stay, she met Kahlil, Ynang Reyna Mine-a, and her ilo Armeo. Ynang Reyna asked her to get one of the gems (replica) and she chose to get the wind gem (same as her mother's). As soon as she got the gem, the sky immediately turn dark. Ynang Reyna explained to her the importance of the balance of all four gems therefore conveying her her mission which is to unite the four Sanggres which is the only way to end the chaos in Encantadia. Ynang Reyna told her that she should not tell the Sanggres her mission as she wants them to unite again from the bottom of their hearts. Before leaving Devas, her ilo Armeo gave her a bracelet (kantaw) and told her that she needs to show it to her father, Ybrahim; and that they should help each other to carry out their missions. Lira’s mission as Encantadia’s luntiae (savior) finally came into fruition as she has fulfilled to save Encantadia from the clutches of the Hathors when the three kingdoms of Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya triumphed in overthrowing the Hathors from its occupation of the land of the Diwatas. She successfully brought peace and tranquility in Encantadia and served her purpose in the reunification of the four elemental gemstones and their guardians. After the war, she is crowned the new queen of Lireo but almost immediately steps down, choosing to live in the human world with her soulmate Anthony. Lira and Anthony lived a reserved and idyllic life for many years. Both of them were unfortunate not to be blessed with an offspring, but this did not deter them from their lifelong vow to be together, until the sad reality finally catches up with them: Lira's heritage as a diwata meant that her lifespan far outstripped that of a mortal such as Anthony. In the finale of the series, Anthony dies of old age while Lira is physically still at the age she and Anthony first met. Deeply bereaved, Lira returns to Encantadia and asks Cassiopeia to also grant her the sleep of mortals. Cassiopea reluctantly accedes to Lira's request, much to the grief of all of Encantadia, which mourns the passing of their savior. Cassiopeia, however, takes strands of Lira's hair, and from these conjures a baby. Named Cassandra, she is considered Lira's daughter, being the child of her own flesh. Her death left deep wounds in the heart of her parents Ybrahim and Amihan, who coped with their grief in vastly opposing ways: Ybrahim doted on the child while Amihan chose to shun her completely. Afterlife Her existence in Devas was at her own will and choice. She did this in order to be reunited with the only man she had ever loved and be with him eternally. Although this has made Lira feel gratified and contented, her happiness was short-lived and realized that she had left a daughter following her demise. While in Devas, Lira could sense that her daughter was yearning for a mother’s love, one that she herself could only give. Apart from this, Lira has sensed that Encantadia’s peace has once more been threatened by a growing number of adversaries menacing and manipulating the Sang’gres. She felt that Encantadia is in need of her help yet again and decided to ask for Emre’s approval to return to Encantadia. Regrettably, Emre turns down Lira’s appeal. Being initially hardheaded, Lira pleas again and consults Galatea, Emre’s aide in Devas and warden of the portal to Encantadia. Lira and Galataea agrees to a compromise and the latter gives the former a test. Lira failed the test however through the help of her Ilo (grandfather) Armeo, she victoriously returns to Encantadia. Lira triumphantly returned to Lireo and was met by her parents and ash’te Danaya alongside Aquil. Her return met diverse reactions and was scolded by her parents for journeying back without Emre’s consent and approval nevertheless Aquil took the benefits of Lira’s presence as she would serve a crucial and indispensable part in their fight against their opponents. Lira assured and guaranteed her full mutual aid in their quest to rid Encantadia from Etherian suppressors. Her arrival was also met with disdain as she had found out that her daughter Cassandra had voyaged towards Devas in an attempt to bring her back. Amihan however felt that it would be best if her daughter wouldn’t be around all the more that Encantadia has become a perilous milieu for Cassandra, taking note of the fact that she is safeguarded by Wahid, Wantuk and Apek. Amihan on the other hand has been anxious and fretted that Lira’s return might have something to do with the realization of the prophecy concerning Ybrahim’s demise at the hands of his own child. Amihan’s sister however shoved any truth to her assumption. Following Cassandra’s failure to disembark in Devas, she returns to Sapiro disappointed and desolated. Lira nonetheless was thrilled upon hearing that Cassandra has arrived and soonafter she reunites with her daughter she has since longed for. Learning of Lira’s return, the Goddess Ether confronted Avria because she has overlooked and undermined Lira’s return from Devas. Ether divulged to Etheria’s Queen how Lira, Encantadia’s luntiae, has liberated the realm from its conquerors and that they shouldn’t forsook the fact that Lira could jeopardize their scheme. Lira who rescued her ash’te Pirena from Ether’s clutches fought the vengeful goddess only to be overpowered by her. Fearing of Lira’s safety, Amihan and her sisters convened and decided to send Lira and their granddaughter Cassandra to the mortal realm to seek refuge away from Encantadia and to protect Lireo's future queen. Her mother stated that Lira’s mission for Encantadia has long been fulfilled and that her duties as mother to Cassandra should be her main concern. Lira arguably declared that she could carry out both duties effortlessly, but later submitted to her mother’s wishes. And so Lira and her daughter where whisked into the mortal realm. When Cassandra returns to Encantadia it was revealed that she continued to remain in the mortal realm doing an important business but will return to be with them after she finishes it. 2016 Series Gallery daughters.jpg 20160307_152718.jpg|Lira and Mira TV guesting. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Sapirian